Ben Better
Basic Information Benjamin Better, is quirky generally affable fellow. He is the city’s only parapsychologist, he lives among the ghosts at the university, studying them with a wide variety of strange inventions. Publicly he is thought of as a writer, a clock maker, and a repair man as his skill with devices has many practical applications, and this provides him a comfortable income. He lives alone in the university, where the ghosts seem as interested in him, as he is in them. He would rather not have anyone visit the university, but by offering himself as a rather expensive guide he can at least keep an eye on thrill seekers and adventurers, using his equipment as early detection for poltergeists, specters, and banshees that roam the halls. He also has a single book that is for sale in his shop, Benjamin Better’s Spirit Guide Vol1. This is a catalog of the different ghosts Ben has encountered with notes on each one. He dresses formally, preferring black suits with a top hat. Though he does wear a cap, black jeans, and long coat when it is more practical. Ben has a bit of a reputation as an absent minded professor as he frequently misplaces small tools and devices. Imprisonment/Deaths/Mutations Ben has two noteworthy powers, one is a minor electrical power, the other is a regenerative power. ' '''He can channel electricity through his hands. He will occasionally use this energy to power small hand held devices or use his weapon the wire dart. He uses this power sparingly as using it for prolonged periods, or at high intensity burns his hands, while these burns are often temporary they can be quite painful. ' Ben can regenerate quickly recovering from wounds and illness, he frequently uses this power to clear up minor cuts and bruises or to burn off minor colds or the flu in no time. This power is also generally unpleasant to use causing him pain as the flesh mends. In serious cases this can cause insomnia, keeping him wide awake as his body patches itself up. '''Ben suspects that he died once, he has a terrible scar on his head that he keeps covered with a cap. This scar must have some how predated his regenerative powers as he simply doesn’t scar any more. Ben also has nightmares about an explosion and a fire, but he never remembers the origin of the blast. Ben has never been imprisoned, he is usually home well before curfew, and on the few days he didn’t think he would make it home in time he would simply sleep at his shop or at the library, always erring on the side of caution if it is late. The guards seem very thankful that he is not a trouble maker as they are aware of how dangerous the university can be. It is unclear how the ghosts would react to the soulless, thankfully there has yet to be a reason to test this. Relationships Ben is a long time friend of Tammy and he frequently visits her and her odd library for tea time with her. They can talk for hours like old friends, oddly there have been occasions where he can only remember parts of their conversation, but he always feels better having talked to her. She frequently calls him “The man in the top hat” and always looks forward to his visits. When they have tea together she always sets one extra place. “For William, just in case he ever shows up.” she always says with a smile. She enjoys talking about the ghosts with him on some days discussing what they can piece together of the university, there are some days that she changes the topic of conversation considering the discussion of history “Too much like work.”. Ben has a friendly relationship with Ivan, both through the library and Ivan’s business at the return point, and they will often chat over deals for scrap metal. History His humorous name, Ben Better is a name he gave himself based on his limited patchwork memories. He knows that he was called Ben, and his last name started with the letter B. He was discovered 10 years ago by Ivan. Extras Anything else?